


Bubbly

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: 7 Days of Robron Fics [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: Written purely because I’m obsessed with soft, drunk Aaron.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7 Days of Robron: Day 3 – funny + “you make me happy”

His ringing phone startles Robert out of sleep and has him fumbling towards the artificial glow in the otherwise pitch black room. The screen is lit up with Aaron’s face, a photo he had taken while his husband had still been asleep one morning, all soft features and fluffy hair.

“Aaron? Is everything ok?

For a few seconds, all Robert can hear is distant chatter. Just as he’s starting to wonder if Aaron has butt-dialled him, he hears his voice.

“Rob… Robert? Can you hear me?” Aarons voice is slow and slurred, and Robert rolls his eyes in the dark. Aaron and Adam’s nights out in town never end in sobriety.

“Yeah, I can hear you. Are you alright?”

“Me? I’m great Robert, just great!” Aaron sounds slightly like an over-excited child, and Robert can vaguely hear Adam’s distinctive cackle in the background.

“Where are you?” Robert asks, half preparing to have to go out and rescue them if they’ve gotten lost.

“Ah. We’re just waiting for a taxi, so we’ve gone to get chips, did you know they do really nice chips here?” Aaron’s rambling now, clearly having forgotten his reason for calling in the first place, but at least it sounds like they’re making their way home.

“So, was there a reason you rang me at… half past two in the morning”, Robert asks him, squinting at the glowing red digits of his alarm clock.

“Erm yeah, I wanted to say… oops a lady just fell over, I think she’s lost her shoe… err yeah I just wanted to tell you that… I miss your face, and I love you.”

Robert’s initial irritation at being woken at such as hour melts away entirely at that, his chest feeling warm with love and affection.

“Really, that’s why you called?”

“Yeah…well and to tell you that the chips are great, but mostly to tell you that I love you.”

Robert can hear Adam’s booming laughter in the background, and his distant teasing voice.

“Seriously mate, if I have to hear you say that one more time, I’m leaving you here and goin’ home on my own!”

“Shut up Adam, I’m talking to my husband… yeah I miss you. You make me happy ya know?” Aaron says, voice soft.

“Yeah… you make me happy too Aaron.” Robert tells him, unable to swallow down the emotional lump in his throat. “And having you home safe and sound, rather than wandering around town, would make me even happier!” There’s a long pause, and Robert checks his phone to make sure they haven’t been disconnected.

“Aaron? You still there?”

“Yeah sorry… almost dropped my phone in the bin with my chip wrapper, oops!” He giggles. Aaron Dingle actually bloody giggles. “I think our taxi’s here now.”

“Ok, stick with Adam and be safe. I’ll see you when you get home.” Robert tells him, causing Aaron to snort.

“Yeah, alright mum.” He says, then immediately hangs up, leaving Robert shaking his head.

Robert sets his alarm to go off in 20 minutes, roughly the same time as the taxi should take, resigning himself to going down to meet Aaron when he arrives. The last time Aaron came home drunk he spent 15 minutes trying to get in the door, swearing about his “bloody useless key” that he had been holding upside down, and the time before that he had slipped on the spiral stairs, and almost ended up in a heap at the bottom. So really, Robert thinks, it’s quicker and safer if he helps Aaron get to bed.

He also knows from experience that by the morning Aaron will completely deny everything he said in his phone call - and Robert will again struggle to tell how much this is due to alcohol-fuelled amnesia, and how much is just him refusing to admit to being that soppy. But either way Robert will leave him to sleep in tomorrow with a glass of water and painkillers by the bed. And he’ll also make a mental note to record Aaron’s next drunken phone call.

Just in case.


End file.
